


Orosz lecke

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Amint hazaért a vacsoráról, és Genóval összeölelkezve heverésztek a kanapén valami főzőműsort nézve, Sid összeszedte a bátorságát, és megkérdezte:– G, ta… tanítanál oroszul?





	Orosz lecke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Russian Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756089) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> _Játszódik a 2015-2016-os szezont megelőző edzőtábor idején._

Az edzőtábor első napjának végén Sid vacsorázni vitte Goncsot. Eleinte Goncs gyerekeiről beszélgettek, majd az újoncokról. A félig elfogyasztott steakje felett Goncs aztán sóhajtott egyet, és azt mondta:

– Nem fogok bekerülni a keretbe, ugye?

Sid számított a kérdésre.

– Még van egy kis esély – felelte csendesen –, de azt hiszem, nem valószínű.

– A francba! – morogta Goncs, és elfintorodott. – Senki nem szeret szembenézni vele, hogy megöregedett és lelassult. Hogy ezek a mostani kölykök milyen veszett gyorsak.

– Igen, és azoknak a veszett gyors kölyköknek szükségük van rád – mondta Sid mélyen Goncs szemébe nézve. – Használd ki az edzőtábort, ismerd meg őket. Jelen pillanatban a védelem a gyenge pontunk, és te az egyik legokosabb védőjátékos vagy, akivel valaha találkoztam. Kevesen látják át úgy a játékot, ahogy te. Még most is van helyed a csapatban, csak egy kicsit más minőségben.

– A játékosfejlesztői állásra gondolsz – mondta elgondolkodva. – Rendes gyerekek. És őszintén, Zsenya miatt azt hiszem, egyébként is a közelben maradnék.

– Jó.

Ezt letudva Sid is újra nekifogott a steakjének. Anélkül, hogy felnézett volna, két falat között megkérdezte:

– Szeretnélek én is megkérni valamire. Tanítanál oroszul, ha itt maradsz?

Másodpercekig némán meredt a tányérjára, de aztán megtört, és felnézett. Goncs egy meglehetősen közönyös pillantással nézett rá.

– Nem, nem tanítanálak – mondta lesújtóan. – Ne légy hülye, Sid!

– Miért nem? – kérdezte Sid kissé megbántódva.

Goncs lemondón csücsörített az ajkával.

– Tudod te, milyen boldoggá tennéd Zsenyát, ha megkérnéd, hogy tanítson oroszul?

Eleinte Sid is ezt gondolta, de már nem volt olyan biztos benne. Tekintetét továbbra is Goncson tartva, fájón azt kérdezte:

– Valóban?

Goncs ellágyuló tekintettel sóhajtott.

– Igen, Sid. Tudom, hogy Oroszország most egy nyílt seb számára – mondta köntörfalazás nélkül –, de az boldoggá tenné, ha a személyisége egy ilyen fontos részét megoszthatná veled. És az óráitok leggyakrabban úgyis csókolózással végződnének, úgyhogy ha mástól nem, attól tényleg boldog lenne – tette még hozzá fejcsóválva.

Sidnek semmi oka nem volt, hogy ne bízzon Goncs ítélőképességében, mégis hezitált. Goncs nem látta azokat az első, legszörnyűbb napokat, amikor a hazája elutasítása olyannyira összetörte Genót, hogy csak feküdt a hálószoba padlóján, és annyira kimerült az állandó sírástól, hogy ahhoz sem maradt elég ereje, hogy feltornássza magát az ágyra. Sid nem akart neki újra hasonló fájdalmat okozni. Szerette volna megadni Genónak az otthon egy apró kis darabkáját, ha majd készen áll rá, de nem akarta keresztülrángatni a tanítás folyamatán, ha az csak a fájdalmára emlékeztetné.

Goncs ismét sóhajtott, és félbevágta Sid gondolatmenetét.

– Ehhez mit szólsz? Ha megkéred, és nemet mond, vagy ha igent mond, de látod rajta, hogy elszomorítja, akkor tanítalak. Rendben? – ajánlotta.

– Rendben – bólintott Sid megkönnyebbülten.

Nem látta értelmét a halogatásnak, így amint hazaért a vacsoráról, és Genóval összeölelkezve heverésztek a kanapén valami főzőműsort nézve, Sid összeszedte a bátorságát, és megkérdezte:

– G, ta… tanítanál oroszul?

Geno meglepett hangot hallatott, de amennyire Sid meg tudta állapítani, ez nem feldúlt meglepődés volt. A feltételezése aztán be is igazolódott, amikor Geno megfordult, és keményen megcsókolta.

– Hát persze, hogy tanítalak oroszul, Sid – ígérte meg, és a szája lassú mosolyra szaladt. – Megtanítom legfontosabb szavakat – folytatta oktató stílusban, miközben elhelyezkedett, hogy Siddel szemben üljön, egyik lábát átvetve Sid combjain. – Először legfontosabb szó, _kraszivij_.

– _Krasivi_ – próbálta Sid, de a szó idegenül hangzott a nyelvén.

Geno halkan nevetett.

– Szörnyű akcentus – mondta kedvesen –, de szeretem. Ne ilyen hangosan, egyenesen, kanadaian. Lágyan, ez a szó tele van szeretettel. _Kraszivij._ – Az ujjával megsimogatta Sid ajkát, amikor kimondta. Sid belepirult.

– _Kraszivi_ – próbálta lágyabban, és mintha egy kicsit jobban hangzott volna. – Mit jelent?

Geno kidugta a nyelvét.

– Vetkőzz le, és megmondom! – ajánlotta csillogó szemmel.

– Óh, már látom, hogy megy ez – morogta Sid, de azért levette a pólóját. Amikor felnézett, Geno lágy, áhítatos szemekkel figyelte.

– _Da_ – mondta halkan, végigcirógatva Sid mellkasán. – _Kraszivij._ – Lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja Sid kulcscsontjának mélyedését, és a bőrébe suttogta: – Azt jelenti, gyönyörű.

– Óh! – lehelte Sid, és újra elpirult. Megfogta Geno pólója szélét, de amikor lehúzta, nem érezte elégnek, így azonnal a slicce után nyúlt, kioldotta, és az alsójával együtt letolta a nadrágját is. Amikor Geno végre előtte feküdt – mezítelenül, gyönyörűen és hosszan kiterülve – Sid csodálva elidőzött raja, mielőtt megismételte, ezúttal érzelemmel teli hangon: – _Kraszivij._ Igen.

– Ügyes, Sid! – dicsérte meg Geno. A hangsúlya csipkelődő volt, de Sid látta az orcájára kiülő enyhe pírt. Zavartan köhécselt egyet, aztán játszadozni kezdett Sid rövidnadrágjának a derekával. – Következő szót talán már tudod is. – Az állát lebiccentette, úgy nézett fel Sidre a pillái alól. – _Horosij._ Ismered?

Sid nem ismerte. Genóhoz hajolt, és az orrával megbirizgálta az állát.

– Le kell vennem még valamit, hogy megmondjad? – mormolta mély hangon.

– Igen – döntött Geno, és Sid szinte hallotta a hangján az önelégült vigyorgást.

– Ahhoz viszont fel kell kelned az ölemből – mondta neki, de remélte, hogy vetkőzés után azonnal újra az ölébe ül majd. Szerette, amikor Geno elterpeszkedett rajta, nyurga lábaival körbefonta a csípőjét, és az ajkuk elég közel volt, hogy vég nélkül csókolózhassanak.

A kérése meghallgatásra talált; miután levéve a sortját visszaült a kanapéra – az ülés műbőr anyaga hűvös volt a mezítelen feneke alatt – Geno újra az ölébe mászott, és simogatni kezdte Sid mellkasát, csípőjét, mindenét… a farka kivételével.

– _Horosij_ – mondta önelégülten.

– Gyerünk, Geno, mondd, mit jelent! – nógatta Sid. Próbálta még szorosabban magához vonni, de Geno mozdíthatatlannak tűnt; mint akinek valami határozott terve van.

Geno az alsó ajkába harapott, és színpadiasan tanakodni kezdett, vajon elmondja-e, miközben a keze egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba Sid testének mohó simogatását.

– Úgy tűnik, kénytelen leszek visszavenni a nadrágomat – figyelmeztette Sid, és mozdult, mintha felállni készülne. Persze ez csak üres fenyegetés volt; egyrészt Genóval az ölében fizikai képtelenség lett volna kivitelezni a mutatványt; másrészt soha nem hagyta volna ott a meztelen, felizgult és kacér Genót, aki úgy érintette, mintha ez lenne az utolsó lehetősége.

Geno sietve tiltakozni kezdett.

– Ne, ne, _nyet!_ – Megsimogatta Sid vállát, lenézett a merevedésére, és azt mondta: – Túl jó, hogy eltakard. _Horosij…_ ezt jelenti – magyarázta szája sarkában kis mosollyal. – Jó. Azt jelenti, jó.

Sid megpróbálta utána mondani, de Geno ábrázata elárulta, hogy a kiejtése mennyire rettenetes. Ennek ellenére Geno persze megcsókolta. Gyengéd volt, csókjai hosszú fűzérben követték egymást, épp csak annyi időt adva Sidnek, hogy levegőhöz jusson, mielőtt újra bekebelezte az ajkait. Mikor végül elhúzódott, a hangja rekedten szólt:

– _Horosij,_ Sid. – A szeme ködös volt a vágytól, a farka pár kínzó centiméterre Sidtől keményen lüktetett.

– _Horosij_ – értett egyet Sid kábultan. Geno még mindig nem volt olyan közel, mint ahogy szerette volna, de egyelőre megelégedett az elbűvölően csontos csípője érintésével és lassú csókjaival.

Geno akkor hátradőlt, és pajzánul Sidre somolygott.

– Még egy szó, Sid – mormolta rekedten. – Nagyon fontos szó, nagyon fontos, hogy tudjad.

– Nincs több ruhám, amit levehetnék – felelte Sid, mire Geno felnevetett.

– Nincs több ruha – értett egyet Geno –, de nem is lesz rá szükség. Azonnal elmondom majd, mit jelent. – Teljesen Sid füléhez hajolt, és belesuttogta: – _Pozsálujszta._ – Sid összerezzent, a kezei szorosabban markoltak Geno csípőjére. Tetszett a hangzása. – Azt jelenti, kérlek – magyarázta Geno lágyan.

– _Pozalszta_ – ismételte Sid, de tudta, hogy kínosan törten hangzott.

Geno azonban nem fintorgott, csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, Sid, _nyet_ – mondta mély hangon, ahogy csak szeretkezés közben beszélt hozzá. – Nem jól mondod. Úgy mondd, mint aki igazán _komolyan_ gondolja. Oké?

Aztán mielőtt Sid rájöhetett volna, mi is történik, Geno gyorsan és elegánsan lecsusszant az öléből a padlóra, és a lábai közé térdelt. Két kézzel lefogta Sid csípőjét, majd lassan, nagyon-nagyon lassan felé hajolt, de csak annyira, hogy Sid a farkán érezze a levegővételeit, aztán megállt.

– Ké… kérlek, Geno! – dadogta Sid, miközben Geno szájára meredt. Olyan közel volt, majdnem ott…

– Ne azt mondd, kérlek! – javította ki Geno pajkosan csillogó szemmel. – Oroszul, Sid…

_Óh, a kurva életbe!_ Sid vitézül próbálta működésre bírni az agyát, mindent megtett, hogy eszébe jusson a szó, de csak egyetlen egyszer hallotta, és akkor egészen másra figyelt. Könyörgő tekintettel nézett Genóra, de az meg se rezzent.

– _Pozulta?_ – próbálkozott.

Geno hátradőlt, és vigyorogva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem jó, Sid – dorgálta kedvesen. – Figyelj, most jobban tanítom! – Újra Sid merevedéséhez hajolt, és halkan mormolta – _Po…_ – majd kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és röviden megnyalta Sid makkjának a csúcsát. Sid felnyögött, és megpróbálta Geno szájába lökni magát, de Geno szorosan tartotta. Aztán folytatta – _Zsá…_ – és újra megnyalta; olyan tisztességtelen, és annyira szexi; mielőtt befejezte – _Lujszta._ – Amikor a végére ért, ismét végighúzta a nyelvét Sid farkán, ezúttal lassan, alaposan. – _Pozsálujszta_ – mondta újra kíméletlenül, és a szája csak egy centire volt Sidtől. A „p” lágy puffanása és az „sz” sziszegő áramlása csupa olyan dolog volt, amire Sid soha nem figyelt korábban, de az ördögbe is, most észrevette, és még többet akart belőle…

– _Pozsálszta_ – könyörgött Sid kétségbeesetten, bár tudta, hogy még mindig nem az igazi.

Geno azonban szélesen, elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Igen, Sid, így mondod! Mint aki komolyan gondolja. – És akkor végre, hála az égnek, széttárta az ajkát Sid farka körül, és mélyen a szájába vette.

Ezen a pontos Sid teljesen elveszítette a képességét, hogy bármilyen nyelven is értelmes gondolatokat fogalmazzon meg, de amikor Geno végzett, újra az ölében ült, és Sid nyaka hajlatába rejtve az arcát hangosan nyögdécselt, míg Sid a férfiasságát simogatta, a gondolatok lassan visszatértek. És… valamit megváltoztattak.

Mert, hogy is volt eddig? Valahányszor Geno orgazmus közelbe került, szinte mindig oroszra váltott, amivel nem is volt semmi baj; Sid szerette, és felettébb izgatónak találta; de ez ugyanakkor azt is jelentette, hogy valami mindig elveszett közben; hogy Sid elveszített egy nagyon fontos kapaszkodót Geno vágyainak jobb megértéséhez. Azt jelentette, hogy kizárólag a hangsúlyára és a testbeszédére támaszkodhatott. Ez korábban tényleg nem zavarta; mint kiderült, a hangsúly és a testbeszéd kristálytisztán érthető, ha fél percre vagy az orgazmustól, de most…

Na, jó, a nagy részét még mindig nem értette. De ma éjjel először, amikor elkapta, hogy _horosij,_ tudta, hogy azt jelenti, jól csinálja. Most először, amikor Geno azt lihegte, _pozsálujszta,_ Sid, _pozsálujszta,_ Sid megkérdezhette:

– Mit szeretnél, G, mit csináljak? – Igazán nagyszerű volt, hogy már ez a pár szó képes volt ablakot nyitni Geno vágyaira, és megmutatni valamit, amit Sid korábban nem tudott. Sosem gondolta, hogy érezheti magát még közelebb Genóhoz, mint eddig, de ezzel az új tudással így érezte, és az fenomenális volt.

És úgy tűnt, Geno is élvezi. Szörnyen szentimentális volt a hálószobába vezető úton, és miután letisztogatták egymást, az ágyra birkózta Sidet, és csókokkal borította az egész arcát.

– Élvezted első orosz leckédet, Sid? – kérdezte kínosan önelégülten.

– Persze, hogy élveztem – felelte Sid szem forgatva.

– Jó – lehelt egy aprócska csókot az orra hegyére sugárzóan boldogan. – Bármikor szeretnél újabb „orosz leckét”, csak kérned kell – mondta felvonva a szemöldökét, hogy Sid biztosan jól értse az utalását.

– Milyen nagylelkű vagy – mondta Sid szárazon. Elgondolkozott, hogy ezzel lezárhatná a témát, de tényleg szeretett volna újabb orosz leckéket, végül is ez volt a ma este lényege. Ennél jobb lehetősége nem lesz, hogy megkérje, így összefűzte az ujjaikat, és folytatta. – Nagyon élveztem, G. Szuper volt, de az az igazság, hogy nem csak szexi orosz leckékre gondoltam. Szeretném, ha rendesen megtanítanál oroszul, ha nincs ellene kifogásod.

Geno pajkos tekintete azonnal elkomorodott.

– Miért? Miért szeretnéd? – kérdezte kemény hangon. – Hogy tudj oroszul, ha nyáron odautazunk? Hogy beszélhess sok-sok orosz barátommal, akik meglátogatnak? – nevetett keserűen, azzal kihúzta az ujjait Sid keze közül, és a mellkasához szorította, mintha önmagából próbálna vigaszt meríteni.

Sid nem vette magára Geno éles válaszát, tudta, hogy nem rá dühös.

– Nem – felelte lágyan. – Nem azért. – Nem próbálta újra megfogni Geno kezét, de azt nem bírta megállni, hogy a tenyerét a mellkasára simítsa, hogy érezhesse, hogyan emelkedik és süllyed az érintése alatt. Bátorságot merített belőle a folytatáshoz. – Azért szeretném, hogy _veled_ beszélhessek – mondta, nem szégyellve, milyen reszketeg a hangja. – Vagyis… sokkal inkább azért, hogy _te_ beszélhess _velem._ Az orosz az anyanyelved, a nyelv, ami gondolkodsz, feltehetően, és… a részed. Egy nagyon fontos részed, és szeretném ezt a részed megismerni. – Geno felemelte a fejét, és tágra nyílt szemmel Sidre nézett. Sid megragadta a pillantását, mintha az lenne az egyetlen támasza a folytatáshoz. Ez valószínűleg így is volt. – Minden egyes részed ismerni akarom – mondta, és a hangja újra erőre kapott; soha semmiben nem volt még ilyen bizonyos. – Minden egyes részed ismerni akarom, mert minden részed… drága a számomra, és egyiket sem szeretném elszalasztani. Soha.

Remegve lélegzett, ám a tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le Genóról. Ijesztően pucérnak érezte magát, de egyetlen szavát sem bánta meg. Genónak tudnia kell, milyen drága Sid számára. Olyan jól ismerte Sidet, tudnia kell, milyen kétségbeesetten vágyik rá Sid, hogy viszont ismerhesse.

Egy évszázadnak tűnő idő után Geno ajka elnyílt, és mély hangon azt mondta:

– _Ja ljublju tebja._

– Tessék? – Sid nem ismerte a szavakat, bár biztos volt benne, hogy Geno nem először mondja őket.

– Szeretlek – felelte csendesen. A szemében könnyek csillogtak, mégis boldognak tűnt. – Azt jelenti, szeretlek.

– Óh! – Sid elmosolyodott, a megkönnyebbülés hullámként söpört át rajta. Megkockáztatta, hogy Geno kezéért nyúljon, és Geno félúton találkozott vele, összefűzve az ujjaikat. – Ezt tényleg fontos, hogy tudjam.

– A legfontosabb – mosolygott vissza Geno óvatosan. – Majd sokat mondom, oké? Hogy emlékezzél.

Sid szíve teljesen átmelegedett.

– Nagyon jó.

– Tanítalak oroszul, megígérem – mondta Geno komolyan.

– Nem muszáj – nyugtatta meg Sid. Bár nem vette magára Geno azonnali negatív reakcióját, jó jelnek sem találta, és semmiképp nem szerette volna, ha a másik úgy érzi, köteles megtenni. – Goncs azt mondta, tanít, ha te nem akarsz.

Geno szemöldöke hirtelen felszaladt, majd éppolyan hirtelen össze is vonta őket.

– Goncs tanít – morogta mogorván. – Nem, Goncs nem tanít. Goncs neked nem jó tanár. Én vagyok neked a legjobb – bizonygatta, aztán egy hamiskás pillantás szalad végig az arcán. – Tőlem csókot kapsz, ha ügyes vagy. Jó módszer, ugye?

– Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyébként is megcsókolnál – horkant fel Sid.

Geno morcosan duzzogott, de aztán felnevetett.

– Lehet. Mégis én vagyok számodra a legjobb tanár.

– Amíg tényleg ezt szeretnéd…

– Tényleg – nyugtatta meg Geno, aztán tétovázva az összekulcsolódott kezükre nézett. – Én is szeretném, ha ismernél – suttogta. – Még azt a részt is, ami néha fáj.

– Köszönöm – suttogta vissza Sid. Röviden megcsókolta Genót, miközben még közelebb fészkelődött teste melegéhez. – Hogy mondod még egyszer, hogy szeretlek?

Geno mosolya meglepett volt, szinte félénk.

– _Ja ljublju tebja._

– _Ja ljublju tebja_ – próbálta meg Sid is. Biztos volt benne, hogy ügyetlen lesz, de azt sem bánta, ha Geno kineveti.

De nem nevette ki, csak elgondolkodva csücsörített a szájával, és kedvesen megrázta a fejét.

– Szörnyű akcentus – sóhajtotta –, de jobb lesz. Majd segítek.

– Jobb lesz – ígérte Sid csókot lopva. – Mindent megteszek.


End file.
